Filmes e Amores
by FireKai
Summary: Numa noite, os Blade Breakers encontramse todos reunidos no dojo do avô do Tyson para verem um filme escolhido pelo Tyson. O amor anda no ar. Kai x Ray, Tyson x Hilary, Yaoi, Oneshot Completa


**Nota do autor: **As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.

**Pares: **Kai x Ray, Hilary x Tyson.

**Aviso: **A história contem Yaoi, por isso se não gostas desse tipo de relacionamento, sugiro que não leias a história. Não te venhas queixar depois, já ficas avisado.

**Filmes e Amores**

O Max entrou apressadamente no dojo do avô do Tyson, acompanhado pelo próprio Tyson. Eles correram apressadamente para a sala. Quando lá chegaram, viram que a Hilary estava sentada num dos sofás. Ao seu lado estavam o Kai e o Ray. Noutro sofá mais afastado estava sentado o Kenny, segurando a Dizzi e o Daichi estava sentado no chão com uma cara de impaciência.

"Trouxemos o filme." – disse o Max, segurando uma cassete de vídeo.

"Finalmente." – queixou-se o Kai.

"Espero que tenham escolhido um bom filme." – disse a Hilary.

"Foi o Tyson que escolheu." – disse o Max.

"Era isso que eu temia…" – disse o Kenny.

"Vocês vão gostar do filme." – disse o Tyson.

"E como se chama o filme?" – perguntou o Ray.

"As Aventuras da Bruxa Vanda e do Homem Banana na Cidade Violeta." – disse o Tyson.

¬¬ "Como é que o deixaste escolher este filme Max?" – perguntou a Hilary.

"Ele insistiu muito…" – disse o Max.

"Eu achei o título muito bom." – disse o Daichi.

¬¬ "Cala-te Daichi!" – disseram a Hilary, o Ray, o Kai e o Kenny ao mesmo tempo.

"Parece que não vai ser um filme nada divertido." – disse o Kai.

"Vamos lá aproveitar para ver o filme, afinal hoje temos a casa por nossa conta, o meu avô não está cá." – disse o Tyson.

"Está bem, põe lá o filme." – disse o Kenny.

O Tyson pôs a cassete no vídeo e ficaram todos a vê-lo. Meia hora mais tarde, o Kenny tinha decidido ir dormir, dizendo que já não aguentava ver mais o filme, depois da bruxa Vanda ter feito o cérebro de um alien explodir em mil pedacinhos. O Tyson ficou imensamente entusiasmado com essa cena. O Daichi e o Tyson estavam imensamente atentos ao filme. A Hilary parecia zangada ao ver a imaturidade do namorado. O Ray permanecia igual há meia hora atrás, estando a ver o filme, mas sem grande entusiasmo. O Kai tinha adormecido profundamente e tinha a cabeça pousada no ombro do Ray. O Ray sorriu.

Passados cinco minutos, o Max, que também já estava farto do filme olhou à volta e viu que a Hilary continuava com o seu ar zangado. O Ray parecia ter perdido totalmente o interesse no filme e o Kai continuava profundamente adormecido. O Max sorriu.

"Ei Hilary!" – chamou o Max.

"O que foi?" – perguntou a Hilary.

"Olha para o Kai e o Ray." – disse o Max.

"Oh, que cena tão linda." – disse a Hilary, fazendo o Ray corar. – "Quem me dera que o estúpido do meu namorado se deixasse de infantilidades."

"Ei! Pouco barulho! Estamos a tentar ver o filme." – queixou-se o Tyson.

"Finalmente estão juntos a sério não estão Ray?" – perguntou o Max.

"Sim, agora eu e o Kai namoramos a sério." – disse o Ray sorrindo.

"Sorte a vossa, já têm alguém e eu continuo sozinho." – disse o Max.

"Olha, mais vale só que mal acompanhado como eu." – disse a Hilary.

"Ei de que te estás a queixar Hilary?" – perguntou o Tyson.

"De ti, meu palerma." – disse a Hilary.

O Tyson não ouviu o que ela disse, porque voltou a sua atenção de novo para o filme. O Kai chegou-se para mais perto do Ray.

"Está mesmo adormecido." – disse o Ray.

"Eu vou buscar um cobertor para ele." – disse a Hilary. – "Ao menos perco um ou dois minutos deste estúpido filme."

Dois minutos depois, a Hilary voltou à sala e desenrolou o cobertor, pousando-o por cima do Kai e do Ray.

"Obrigado Hilary." – agradeceu o Ray.

"De nada." – disse a Hilary sentando-se. – "Tu e o Ray fazem um par muito lindo, sabias?"

"Achas mesmo?" – perguntou o Ray, muito vermelho.

"Sim." – respondeu a Hilary.

"É mesmo verdade que os opostos se atraem." – disse o Max.

"Pois é. O Ray e o Kai, eu e o Tyson, que parece ter a mentalidade de um rapazinho de seis anos…" – disse a Hilary.

O Kai aproximou-se mais do Ray e o Ray pôs o seu braço por cima do ombro do namorado.

"Oh, que pena, o filme acabou." – disse o Tyson.

"Graças a Deus." – disse a Hilary aliviada.

O Ray ficou pensativo durante um bocado. O que faria agora? Será que deveria acordar o Kai? Mas ele parecia estar a dormir tão bem… por outro lado, o Ray queria dormir na sua cama.

"Parece que esta noite tenho de ficar a dormir na sala com o Kai." – decidiu o Ray.

"Bem, nós vamos dormir." – disse o Daichi saindo da sala.

"Até amanhã." – disse o Max, seguindo o Daichi.

"Eu também tenho de ir dormir." – disse a Hilary.

"Amanhã alugamos outro filme." – disse o Tyson.

"Sim, mas desta vez serei eu a escolher o filme." – disse a Hilary.

"Está bem amor." – disse o Tyson. – "Até amanhã Ray."

"Até amanhã aos dois." – disse o Ray, enquanto a Hilary e o Tyson saiam da sala.

"Finalmente sós." – disse o Kai.

"Kai? Estás acordado?" – perguntou o Ray surpreso.

"Sim, acordei há cerca de dois minutos." – respondeu o Kai.

"Bem, nesse caso vamos dormir para o quarto." – disse o Ray.

"Nem pensar." – disse o Kai, abraçando o namorado. – "Agora tenho-te só para mim."

E nessa noite ninguém dormiu no dojo do avô do Tyson.

**E a história terminou. Depois de terem sido obrigados a ver um filme horroroso, escolhido pelo Tyson, o Kai e o Ray ficaram felizes por estarem sós. E a mim o que me faria feliz eram as vossas reviews, por isso não se esqueçam de as enviar, ok?**


End file.
